D Gray Shortz
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Coletânea de Drabbles e Ficlets •///• 5º: Lavi x Kanda.
1. Allen x Road

**I. D.Gray-Man não me pertence. Droga! ò.ó**

**II. Eu tinha que fazer essa fic. Porque tipo, eu via as missões e minha mente papocava com idéias de fics. Pra que ela não explodisse eu tive que criar isso, um lugar para por drabbles e ficlets totalmente randômicas.**

**III. Me perdoem por qualquer eventual erro, eu só assisti até o ep. 26, e não li nada do mangá.**

**IV. Eu tinha que começar com AllenxRoad. _Tinha_. Porque tipo... eles são perfeitos juntos 'O'**

**_V. Quinto, e mais importante: A ROAD É MINHA. Eu só a divido com o Allen e com a Chuck Lil, MAS DE UM JEITO OU DE OUTRO, ELA É MINHA._**

**X**

**Allen x Road**

Ele amava aquele sorriso que só ela sabia dar. Um sorriso, e os seus olhos profundamente azuis brilhavam. Um sorriso, e o mundo se invertia. Exorcistas eram inimigos de Noés. Eram, não eram? As pessoas diziam que sim, mas o sorriso dela dizia que não.

E quando os olhos azuis desapareciam para dar lugar a um brilho âmbar doentio, e a pele adquiria uma cor cinzenta e desumana? O que ele sentia?

Amor. Não tinha jeito. Cinza, azul, âmbar, pálido, ela, ela, ela, ela, ela.

Ela era o que importava.

Dissessem o que dissessem, ela **era** o que importava.

**X**

**É, ela _é_ o que importa. Fala sério, como essa garota consegue ser tão perfeitamente perfeita. Tipo... Meudeus 'O'**

**As... MEIAS! E OS OLHOS! E O SORRISO! E ELA NA FORMA HUMANA!! ROOOOOOOAAAAAAD - tira Road de dentro do computador, bota de baixo do braço e vai para o quarto -**

**Tchau 'O'**

**PS: Dou um pacote de biscoito pra descobrir o que significa "Anossapojeshtãoashtauémuitofantamasgórica" r**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	2. Allen x Lavi

**I. D.Gray-Man não me pertence. Mas ele está em boas mãos ;D**

**II. Mais um pra vocês, dessa vez Allen x Lavi. Eu tinha que fazer esse também, por causa de um episódio que ele diz que se não tivéssemos cobertores iríamos ter de dormir abracadinhos, para o Allen. Além de levar ele nos ombros. Muito fofo.**

**III. - Vê Road passando na rua - /coração no lugar dos olhos/ - STRIKE!!**

**X**

**Allen x Lavi**

Ele sabia que, quando caísse, o garoto ruivo iria pô-lo nas costas e levá-lo por todo o caminho.

Ele sabia que Lavi daria o seu calor para protegê-lo do frio.

Foi pensando nisso que Allen tomou coragem e apertou a mão do outro, num trem, a caminho de uma missão. Lavi não reagiu. Não puxou a mão. Não olhou na sua direção. Apenas deixou que Allen a apertasse ainda mais forte.

Porém, na noite daquele mesmo dia, Allen pode jurar que ouvira Lavi gritando, por trás da porta de seu quarto:

**- _STRIKE!_**

**X**

**- Volta com a roupa rasgada e arranhões - Erm... Ela é meio... violenta o.o' A Road. Mas enfim...**

**Até o próximo, provavelmente Guzol x Lala C:**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	3. Guzol x Lala

**I. DGM não me pertence. Que saco, escrever isso toda vida ¬¬**

**II. Eu AMEI essa ficlet. PUTZ, tipo... sei lá...**

**III. Créditos totais a Nanase Kei por essa ficlet. O shipper, o feio e bonito. Dêem créditos a ela n.n**

**IV. Aliás, eu estou oferecendo esse para ela. Porque ela é foda e escreve fics extremamente fodas, ela merece XD**

**X**

**GuzolxLala**

Ele remexia no lixo a procura de algo. Ao seu lado, a figura assustadora de uma boneca. O vento, que soprava forte, levava a canção que a boneca cantava de sua garganta até os ouvidos do garoto. O vento que soprara, forte, fizera o cabelo da boneca se assanhar, e ele remexia no lixo a procura de algo que pudesse resolver.

Ela cantava. Ela cantava lindamente, com uma face feia, e ele remexia no lixo feio, com um sorriso lindo. A boneca só tinha um olho. A orbe estava saltada e tinha algo de muito estranho com a pupila. O garoto tirou algo de dentro da lixeira.

Era um pente. Ele disse:

- Sente-se de joelhos, por favor, vou pentear seu cabelo.

E ele penteou a boneca por horas e horas, acariciou seus cabelos, enquanto ouvia a linda música que soava vindo da boneca. O sol se afastava, embalado pela canção. A lua se aconchegava.

A noite era a melhor hora. A cidade era apagada pela noite. A solidão era tão comum na noite, que encobria a solidão que os assolava durante o dia. A noite apagava o feio e a imaginação transformava tudo em bonito. E o garoto continuou penteando a boneca enquanto a noite vinha.

Adormecera. Era canção-de-ninar, não era? A canção da boneca o fizera dormir. E quando o sol veio, a imagem do garoto, saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca, roupa encardida, e pente seguro na mão saltou aos olhos, em contraste com o resto abandonado da cidade.

Ao seu lado a boneca, de joelhos, pedia: _Quer ouvir uma canção?_

•

Era canção-de-ninar, não era? A canção da boneca o fizera dormir. Para sempre.

**X**

**Vocês entenderam o final, né? Tipo, ele morreu enquanto ela cantava, e pans...**

**É, é isso, não tô com saco para N/A.**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	4. Tyki x Road

**I. D. Gray-man não me pertence. Mas eu acho que consigo viver sem isso...**

**II. Er... Oi. Eu acho que, bem, eu andei meio sumido, né? XD Primeiro que meio omputador pifou. Depois foi só preguiça mesmo XD Mas eu vou vir com uma surpresinha depois, vocês vão ver XDDD**

**III. Está minusculézima (vai saber como é superlativo disso o.o'), mas não reparem, foi de coração, porque TykixRoad é amor 'O'**

**IV. Boa leitura 8D**

**X**

_Girl, you just can't dance forever..._

**X**

Ela era sua boneca. As sapatilhas, as meias, o vestidinho. O pirulito na boca. Ele brincava, brincava e brincava com ela.

Ela só ria. Os olhos azuis brilhavam quando ele a tocava _daquele_ jeito especial, ou então o âmbar tomava mais cor-de-**fogo** quando ele lhe abraçava fortemente.

Ninguém poderia reclamar. Ninguém poderia apontar e dizer: "eles são irmãos!".

Porque não eram.

Ela era sua boneca. E nada mais.

**X**

**Poisé. Estou aqui, estou de volta 8D Sim, sim, eu pretendo atualizar as fics e tudo mais, mas tudo em seu tempo. Com calma, a gente chega lá XDDD E é só. Tchau 8DDD**

**Mr. Montagh**_'s_


	5. Krory

**I. D. Gray-man não me pertence. Mas a Road é minha. M-I-N-H-A!!!**

**II. Fiz esse depois de ler a parte em que o Krory sai do castelo do avô e o destrói. A frase é do mangá.**

**III. Er... Tá extramente... LOL. E psicopata. Mas tentem ignorar o.o'**

**X**

_As time passes, your important thing__s become your shackles. You can't move forwards unless you destroy them._

**X**

Sangue! Ele via sangue por todo lado! Era sangue nas mãos, na face, nos dentes, no peito, no coração! Sangue e mais sangue, os olhos eram vermelhos no espelho – espelho de vidro, **sangue**. Vermelho, vermelho, vermelho. Do mais puro.

Ele via Eliade _coberta_ de sangue. Ele podia sentir o sabor de seu sangue nos lábios, e aí vinha a vontade. A vontade. O desejo. A sede. Sede por **sangue**.

_Mas ele continuava andando_. Seus passos – rastros de sangue. Vermelho no branco da neve ou no negro do asfalto. Ele _teve_ que destruir. _DESTRUIR. __**DESTRUIR!**_

ELE NÃO PODERIA ANDAR SEM DESTRUIR!

E ele _destruiu_. E ele lambeu a ferida, sugou o sangue que pingava. _Agora você vê? Há sangue por todo lado!_

E o castelo? Era negro, negro, negro. Virou pó. Mas o Vampiro via sangue. Sangue vermelho.

E ele continuou andando. E destruindo. E sugando.

**X**

**Er... Vocês ainda estão aí, ou saíram correndo? o.o'**

**Bom, eu não tenho muito a escrever, a nãos er sobre a frase do passado.**

**É parte da letra de "Broken hearts, ton up letters and the story of a lonely girl" da banda Lostprophets. Ouçam, vocês vão se viciar 8DDD**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


	6. Lavi x Kanda

**I. D. Gray-Man não me pertence.**

**II. Eu fiquei decepicionado com essa ficlet. Cara, eu gostei tanto de escrevê-la e, quando eu fui relê-la, lá estava _isso_ na tela do meu computador. Espero que esteja pelo menos lível (eu acho que o certo era legível, né? .-.).**

**III. Bem, Hiei, está aí sua LaviKanda XD**

**IV. Hey, e foi LaviKanda mesmo, nessa ordem 8D Que coisa XD**

**X**

"Advinha quem é!".

"Che".

Kanda estava sentado na posição de lótus, em seu quarto. De repente, tudo ficou escuro, ele sentiu mãos quentes envolvendo seus olhos, e se arrependeu de ter deixado sua espada em cima da cama.

"Tira a porra da mão dos meus olhos, Lavi".

"Parabéns, Yuu!". O outro disse, e riu bastante. "Você adivinhou!"

Kanda estava lívido de raiva.

O ruivo deu mais um sorriso e tirou as mãos do rosto dele. Ficou de frente para o moreno. "Qual é, Yuu, é só uma brincadeirinha".

"Eu NÃO gosto de _brincadeirinhas_. E... não me chame... de... Yuu".

"Você não gosta é de nada. Quer dizer... só de _soba_, eu acho". Lavi deu um risinho irônico. "Qual é, _Yuu_, você tem que sair desse seu quarto e criar uma vida¹,". Mais risos. "uma vida de verdade".

"Che". O moreno fez. "Como assim?". Levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Assim". Lavi pôs as mãos nos olhos de Kanda novamente, só que dessa vez pela frente, e deu um empurrão forte. Ele caiu por cima do outro e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Estes se encresparam. "Entendeu?"

Kanda pôs as mãos nos braços de Lavi, como que para afastá-lo, mas fez apenas uma leve pressão. Pelo contrário, Lavi entendeu isso como um "quero mais" e deu-lhe mais, e muito mais forte.

Dali a pouco, as mãos de Kanda, antes nos braços de Lavi, estariam posicionadas nas suas costas, nas suas pernas, no seu rosto, e em _muitos outros lugares_, indizíveis, e secretos, que nem mesmo o próprio sabia que desejava tocar.

**X**

**¹: Hein, Morg? XD**

**X**

**Hmm... será que o Kanda ficou muito OOC? Bem, sim, mas foi o efeito do Lavi em cima dele... XD**

**Bem, pelo menos do final eu gostei, ficou legal, não ficou? XD Em compensação, o resto... Sei lá, eu acho que ficou muito... rápido, muito... sei lá u.u'**

**Mas enfim, como vocês vêem, estou voltando a ativa, aos pouquinhos, mas estou XD**

_Mr. Montagh_'s


End file.
